Various articles of clothing, such as shirts, dresses, coats, and blouses, each have a collar that surrounds a wearer's neck. In general, a collar is part of a fashion or design statement for a particular garment, and sometimes also serves a functional role of protecting the wearer's neck against wind and cold weather. In some designs, a collar can be made by modifying and utilizing a fabric material used in a main body of the same garment. In other designs, a collar can also be made of fabric materials different from other parts of the same garment.
In most cases, a collar is permanently attached to the main body of a garment by stitching. Unfortunately, for most cloth wearers, the collar tends to get dirty earlier than other parts of the garment due to neck perspiration and body oil soaking into the collar. A heavy stain commonly referred to as “ring around the collar” is a typical problem for many garments that incorporate collars. Because a collar is permanently attached to the main body of a garment, it is difficult to just wash or clean the collar selectively. In many cases, the garment is unnecessarily more frequently washed in order to clean the collar.
Furthermore, a cloth wearer's neck tends to brush against the collar frequently, thereby causing a premature wear-and-tear of the collar, compared to the main body of the garment. The premature wear-and-tear of the collar shortens the usability and the operating life of the garment. Moreover, if the fabric used in the collar is different from the fabric used in the main body of the garment, undesirable discoloration, wrinkles, or damages may be more pronounced if the garment is exposed to ironing, dryer heat, or certain chemicals in a detergent.
Therefore, it may be advantageous to provide a novel attachable garment collar cover that protects the collar from stains and damages of daily wear and tear to extend the operating life of the garment. Furthermore, it may be also advantageous to provide a novel attachable garment collar cover that can hide existing damages to the collar, which improves the operating life of the garment.
In addition, it may be also advantageous to provide a novel attachable garment collar cover that can be detached from the garment for separate washing and cleaning, which can reduce the need for frequent washing of the garment. Moreover, it may be also advantageous to provide a novel attachable garment collar cover that bears a different design, texture, pattern, styling, collar shape, collar sizing, and/or color profile from the garment, which creates the effect of a unique fashion statement in combination with the garment.